Les Mortemarettes
Les Mortemarette were the eight nieces of Cardinal Louis Chrétien de Mortemart, the Archevêque de Paris during the reign of Marie IV. After the passing of his brothers, Monsieur le Marquis de Montpipeau and Monsieur le Baron de Rochebrune, these children were placed into his care. He arranged advantageous marriages for them to powerful and influential Grandelumierian aristocrats. To overcome aristocratic resistance to the matches, the Cardinal generously granted large dowries to the fiancés. * Marie-Augustine Laurène, by marriage with Louis Chrétien de Penthièvre, Princesse de Carignano ''then ''Madame la Princesse. (Widowed)' * '''Marie-Angelique Olympe', by marriage with Charles Philippe de Grandelumiere, Duchesse de Anjou ''then ''Madame. (Deceased) * Marie-Antoinette Anne, by her entrance to the Abbaye-aux-Bois, Sœur Marie de la miséricorde. (Deceased) * Marie-Clémence Gabrielle, by marriage with Jean-Philippe de Pardaillan de Gondrin, Marquise de Montespan. (Deceased) * Marie-Louise Marguerite, by marriage with Auguste Cesare-Francois de la Tour de Auvergne, Duchesse de Bouillon. (Deceased) * Marie-Jeanette Hortense, by marriage with François-Michel Le Tellier, Marquise de Louvois. (Widowed) (Deceased) * Marie-Pauline Raphaelle, by marriage with Louis-Maximilien Frédéric de Rohan, Princesse de Soubise then Duchesse de Rohan ''then by her entrance to the Abbaye Royale de Fontevraud, Souer Thérèse de Saint Augustin. ''(Widowed) * Marie-Henriette Jacqueline, by marriage with Louis François César de Blois de Soissons, Duchesse de Montmorency then Princesse de Conti. (Widowed) Their uncle, Cardinal Mortemart, had requested their presence at court, as he wished to use his nieces and nephews to consolidate his legacy in society and history. As a cleric, he had no legitimate children with which to do that. Even those who disliked the women couldn’t deny how outstandingly beautiful each and everyone was. Marie-Augustine Laurene and Marie-Clémence Gabrielle were considered the most beautiful, but each and everyone has an unmistakable charm and elegance. Their beauty, grace, and vivacity quickly became popular throughout Paris. The Duc d'Orleans was enchanted with them, referring to the women as "Le jardin des fleurs". When Mademoiselle de Penthièvre remarked how the Louvre didn't have a pleasant enough garden, Monsieur motioned to the women and replied: "Ah, but Madame, what do you see before you here?" All had nursery nicknames, bestowed upon them by their witty uncle, which didn't discard their brothers: * Laurène - Lautain ''(Combination of the word Hautain, meaning Haughty, and Laurène) * Jules - ''Juffisant (Combination of the word Suffisant, meaning Adequate, and Jules) * Olympe - Oloque (Combination of the word Loque, meaning Rag, and Olympe) * Gabrielle - Falselle ''(Combination of the word Falsetto, referring to falseness, and Gabrielle) * Anne - ''Grainne (Combination of the word Graille, meaning Scrap, and Anne) * Margurite - Fougeruite (Combination of the word Fou, meaning Insane, and Margurite) * Armand - Crétin (Meaning Cretin or Idiot) * Hortense - Inattentense ''(Combination of the word Inattentif, meaning Distant, and Hortense) * Philippe - ''Philochon ''(Combination of the word Cochon, meaning Pig, and Philippe) * Raphaëlle - ''Raphaête (Combination of the word Bébête, meaning Soppy, and Raphaëlle) * Etienne ''- Livrienne ''(Combination of the word Livre, referring to bookishness, and Etienne) * Jacqueline - ''Timiqueline ''(Combination of the word Timidité, meaning Timid, and Jacqueline) Category:Imperial Court Category:Articles relating to the Empire Category:Society Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:Grandelumierian Nobility